1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing apparatus for a camshaft in an engine and in particular, to positioning an oil escape bore formed in a bearing cap of the bearing apparatus.
2. Background Art
There is an earlier bearing apparatus for a camshaft in a cylinder head in an engine comprising a shaft bearing portion formed in a cylinder head and a bearing cap where the bearing cap holds the camshaft by being connected to the shaft bearing portion. A large-size bearing cap of such bearing apparatus is connected to a chain casing in front. This bearing cap is placed outside of a rocker cover mounted on the cylinder head.
Therefore, a head of a cap bolt fastening the bearing cap to the cylinder head is exposed to an engine room. Accordingly lubricant oil supplied to the camshaft permeates into a meeting clearance between the bearing cap and the cylinder head and then, leaks through an insert bore of the cap bolt formed in the bearing cap into the engine room.
Coping with the above oil leakage, a groove is formed on the cylinder-head meeting surface of the bearing cap and the lubricant oil reserved in the insert bore is discharged through the groove and is returned back to an oil pan.